True love is forever
by camilovesbluebloods
Summary: After Schuyler dies, Charles decides to get rid of Jacks memorys of her in his next cycle. but what happens when Jack starts having Dreams about a girl with black hair? and is Schuyler really gone forever? set in an other cycle. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"SCHUYLER!" I screamed running towards her. Lucifer smiled as he plunged his sword into her heart. "Did you really think a mere half-blood could defeat me?" he asked "ME?! Morning star? Prince of heaven, you blue bloods are terribly deluded but I will give you another chance…Abbadon, join me…you know that you want too." He said as an evil little smirk crossed his face. I stepped forward nodding my head slightly. "JACK! NO!" Schuyler chocked out. "You have made the right decision Abbadon." He said. I smirked and shock my head slightly, before plunging my sword into his heart. It wouldn't kill him I wasn't stupid but it will at least knock him unconscious for a while so that Michael can deal with him. "Why?" he asked as he collapsed on the ground. "I will never again work for a monster like you!" I spat. I turned my back on him and ran to Schuyler. "Love?' I whispered. She was much paler than usual. I crouched down beside her cradling her head in my lap. "I will help you I promise." I said as a stray tear slid down my face. "Nooo…." She whispered as she cupped my face with her bloodied hand. "Jack...I love you…and-." She was gone. "I love you too." I said leaning down to kiss her one more time. "ABBADON!" Michael called running to where we were. He looked down sadly at Schuyler. "I'm so sorry Jack. "He whispered. "What are you going to do with him?" I asked pointing to Lucifer who still lay dead. "Well… the only thing we can do is put him back behind the gates…we will re-locate them, secure them and make sure we have a gate keeper who can look after them. Them-." "MY BABY!" Gabrielle screamed running to Schuyler and kneeling down beside her. "This is all your fault!" she said jabbing a finger at me. "You should have protected her!" she screamed, her face going red and blotchy from her tears. "I tried…I was too late." I cried. I had never felt so weak in my life, watching Schuyler die…

Schuylers Funeral was taking place in New York in the same church me and Mimi were to have our bonding… how ironic? We decided it would be best as Kingsley being a silver blood couldn't go into other churches because of him being a silver blood, it would seem that during mine and Mimi's time in Hell him and Schuyler had become "Good friends" and I may still dislike Martin but it wasn't my funeral it was Schuylers… but I would do anything to change it so she were the still alive. She was dead never coming back, we had took her blood to Dr Pat who had tested it to see if she would be able to re-cycle or not, she informed us the next day that there was no chance of Schuyler coming back to life. "Jack… it's going to alright" Charles said, he was sitting next to me in the town car we were taking to Schuylers Funeral Trinity sat next to him. He and Allegra had decided against getting back together at least not in this cycle. Charles was wrong it would never be alright… never… without Schuyler my life was nothing, I was empty inside. As the town car pulled up at the church I smiled a little at all those wearing white the true colour of death, Schuyler would be pleased. I too was wearing a white suit, as I stepped out of the car I was greeted by Mimi with a hug, Mimi of all people? Those I swear since having Kingsley back she was a lot nicer. "It's going to be okay Jack I promise" she whispered in my ear. The church was beautifully decorated with white roses a sign of love, of light of forever. I remember Schuyler's shock of receiving a bouquet of them during science on Valentine's Day a few years ago. I sat in the front pew next to Charles, Trinity and Allegra who kept shooting me death glares; she still blamed me for Schuyler's death. Schuyler's coffin was simple just like her with a bouquet of white roses on the top of it. The picture they used was one taken on our bonding day. I blinked the tears the were forming away. "Lady's and Gentlemen we are here today to celebrate the life of Schuyler Theodora Elizabeth Van Alen Force…"

During the reception I received condolences from many of our old friends such as Oliver Hazard-Perry Schuyler's best friend and human conduct who I had learned to tolerate. Ghedi the young priest we met while searching for the gates, Cathrine the gate keeper. Dehua, Deming, Sam and Ted Lennox. Mimi and Kingsley. Schuylers sister Bliss and her Boyfriend Lawson. And some of our old class mates who barley spoke two words to Schuyler her whole life, Jamie Kip, Allison Ellison (Ally Elli) Piper Crandall, Lucy Forbes, Katie Sheridan and Kitty Mullins. "I'm so sorry about your wife" Kitty said brushing a piece if whit fluff of her Dior black dress. "Um… so sorry about you're… um… half-blood." Piper said. "You want to go out Friday night?" why do these people even come? "Jack im so sorry about your wife, I could tell you really cared about each other." Bruce said he was one of my lacrosse buddies and was one of my good friends he also came to mine and Schuylers bonding.

After the Funeral I went to the Perry Street apartment I had bought for me and Schuyler when we were having our secret meetings, the place was filled with good memory's and some not so good memories' and although its hurts to be there without her it made me feel closer to her in a way. I collapsed on our bed and let my tears flow, I miss her so much it's even worse than the time she left me for Oliver, at least she was still alive than. I fell asleep that night dreaming of Schuyler.


	2. The Committee meeting

A/N: hay guys so this chapter is set 100 years later (another cycle) I decided to keep their names the same as I don't want people to get confused.

p.s I don't own the blue blood books or characters. Please read and review! Good and bad! I don't care!

_(JACK)_

Today was the day I had dreaded for weeks. To was Benjamin Hamilton Forces birthday. Aka my birthday. I sighed and jumped out of bed. "JACK!" my older sister Mimi squealed running into my room followed by her fiancé Kingsley Martin. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sighed yet again. I had 'that' dream again, the one with the dark haired girl dying. "Aren't you excited Jack! It's not every day you turn sixteen and Charles is so happy your joining the committee today, and Allegra's just being her usual bitchy self." I never got why our parents especially Allegra wanted us to call the by their first names. Whenever I asked Mimi all she would say is "When the time is right you'll know." God sometimes she's so cryptic. "Come on! You're such a lazy ass!" he told me as she left, Kingsley trailing behind her. I got out of bed and got ready. I was not looking forward to having breakfast with the family something we only did on special occasions. Charles would be pushing me to do this while Allegra would just give me evil looks the kind of look that says "You just ran over my puppy you man bitch!" Mimi will be the person who tries to get everyone to get along while Kingsley will just sit there quietly only talking when he thinks up some witty remark. "Happy birthday!" Charles said as I sat down at the table. "I'm so proud you joining the committee today, are you excited?" he asked. I just nodded my head and stared at my breakfast. Pancakes? Great I thought sarcastically. "I've got to go to school." I told everybody getting up and leaving the table. "Have a great day!" I heard Mimi yell after me. She was six years older than me but we could have passed for twins we were basically Identical except for the fact she had dyed her hair a golden brown a few years ago. "Well hello Mr Force and a happy birthday to you." Our Chauffeur Marty said opening the town car door for me.

The car pulled up to Dunches, a posh high school for the wealthy, beautiful and intelligent. People who went to this school were known as downright snobs. I like to think that I'm not included in that mix but I am rich, as most say handsome and I'm a straight A student and caption of the lacrosse team. Whenever I walk through Dunches it always feels like deju vu, like I'm doing what I've already done but it's like there's something missing, sometimes I'll see a dark haired door only to find my imagination playing tricks on me. "Hey Force! Happy birthday!" my good friend Bruce said clapping me on the shoulder, followed by his girlfriend Piper who also wished me a happy birthday. In walked to my first class U.S history and took my seat next to my best friend Ashlee Ryan's, she was a bubbly lovable person with chocolate brown eyes and bright pink hair, for the school to allow her to have her pink hair her parents had to donate a lot of money. "Hey Spud!" she said. I just shook my head at her silly nickname for me, I had no idea where she came it with it. "Shut up!" I told her pushing her playfully. The classroom suddenly quieted as our teacher Miss Van Horn walked in. She was a young teacher probley only graduated from her course a few years ago. She had short black hair and large glasses. Let's say she wasn't the most boring teacher but she's the kind of one that if you do something wrong she'll blow her top. "Happy birthday spud how are you enjoying your favourite day of the year?" she whispered sarcastically. "It's horrible Charles is so excited about me joining the committee." I told her. "Funny how the first meetings on your birthday." She said. I nodded in agreement. "How's Allegra? She still her usual bitchy self?" she asked. "Mr Force! Miss Ryan's! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Miss Van Horn asked. "No miss." I said while Ashlee blushed.

"Dude stop being so moppy! Its not a good look for you!" Bruce said as we walked through dunches to the room that was being used for the committee meeting. Bruce, Piper, I and a few others from our year were being introduced into it. "What even are we going to be doing there?" Piper asked as she tyed her long blond hair into a ponytail. "I don't know maybe plan balls and charity events to help raise money for blood research?" I guessed. "Probley" she said nodding her head. "MOVE IT!" Lucy Forbes said pushing past us. "On god I'm so sorry Jack! I just saw something ugly walking near you boys and I thought I'd deal with it" she said glancing at piper. Piper only glared back at her, they've been at each other's throats since the day Piper started dating Bruce, everyone knew Lucy liked Bruce and she believes that the only reason Piper's with him is to make her jealous. One word to describe Lucy Forbes is FAKE! From the dyed blond hair to the designer clothes to the implants and way too much make up, she reminded me of a walking talking Barbie doll. "Hey guys did you hear that?" Piper asked, we both shock our heads. "Good must have been that bitch talking to about herself again." "WHAT! IM NOT A B-." "Yes you are don't lie to yourself Lucy!" Piper said cutting her off. "Let's go!" Bruce said dragging Piper and me into the meeting room. "Hey guys!" Mimi said waving to us, my sister is strange. We sat down at the table in the middle of the room. The room quieted when a tall blonde lady walked into the room. "Hello, my name is Trinity Burdon, welcome to the New York blood bank committee we are all very proud to have you here." I zoned out a bit not really wanting to listen as I had already herd about all the wonderful events the blood bank committee organized every year to raise money for blood-borne diseases like AIDS and Haemophilia. Mimi always talked non-stop about it. "But helping is not all the committee does." She said causing an expectant silence. "You have been gathered here today because you are very special." I glanced around and saw a few people looked uncomfortable. "You might have noticed certain changes in your body… like developing blue marks on your arms?" people nodded. "Good that means that the blood is starting to manifest." She said smiling proudly. "some of you will find that your suddenly able to do things very well like your able to pass a test you haven't studied for like your memory has become like a photographic snapshot?" again people nodded. "Has anyone noticed that sometimes times slips or becomes very slow? Do you find that you can eat anything and never gain an ounce?" I laughed and looked at Piper who was trying to hide her reddened face that girl had some appetite she could eat a horse and chase the jockey. "That the taste of cooked meat has become unbearable and you beguin to crave things that raw and bloody?" there were uncomfortable looks shared around the room and I noticed some people go very pale. "One more question how many of you have gotten dogs in the last year?" everyone raised their hands. "How many have gotten Blood hounds?" I felt a bit embarrassed when I realised I was the only one with my hand still raised. My blood hound Patch was just like me he even had platinum blond fur and green eyes. Mimi likes to joke about how she can't tell us apart. "We are here to tell you that everything you are experiencing is normal, this ia because like me, your friends, your classmates and family you are part of a long nobel tradition of the four hundred you are the newest blue bloods today is the introduction into your secret history welcome to your new life, you are fallen angels that have fallen from heaven." As soon as she said that I remembered, the fall from heaven, me and Mimi as angels, the great battle between Michael and Lucifer, but there was something missing. "Jack! Are you alright!" I heard Mimi yell. I couldn't move I couldn't breathe, I felt the darkness surrounding me. What's wrong with me? Was my last thought before I was engulfed by the darkness?


End file.
